


Praise me

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Natsu likes being told how good he is
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Praise me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third time that I've written something Nsfw  
> So hopefully this is ok

Pleasure was coursing through, Natsu, he and Gray had gotten back from a week-long mission, they were too focused on the mission at the time not having the energy to indulge in one another. But as soon as they had returned they wasted no time adrenaline fuelling their passionate kissing.  
Gray had Natsu pushed against the living room wall the moment the door closed behind them. “Fuck Natsu you feel so good” Gray's voice was rough as he breathed the words against Natsu's lips. He's grinding against his boyfriend reveling in the sounds that were spilling from Natsu. Natsu mewled at the praise voice shaky as he begged for Gray to go harder.  
Gray watched pupils dilating upon taking in the fucked out expression on Natsu's face. He knew Natsu liked being told he was good but seeing him like this blushing the prettiest shade of red Gray has ever seen, made him snap.  
In an instant he starts undressing Natsu, hands mapping out soft tan skin, paying close attention to the scar on Natsu's hip. Before moving his hands up and starting their assault on his lovers, sensitive nipples. Pinching and tugging, until Natsu was gasping from pleasure.

Natsu had given up on trying to gain the upper hand giving in to Gray allowing him to dominate his mouth, Gray had Natsu's lower lip between his teeth gently nibbling before diving back in for another kiss, it was all tongue and teeth and Natsu knew his lips would be swollen the following day but right now he couldn't find it in himself to care. Gray loved kissing Natsu, breathing in scent feeling every twitch and jerk as he brought pleasure to his boyfriend.

“Let me suck you off” Natsu was breathless as he spoke, arousal standing tall. Gray barely had a chance to speak before their positions were switched. Natsu kissed down Gray's neck hand moving down before slowly stroking Gray.” Ha yeah, fuck love it feels so good you make me feel so good” Gray had his head thrown against the wall back arching into the soft and warm kisses Natsu was giving him as he spoke. Natsu couldn't help the bitten off moan, Gray knew what those types of words did to him.  
Moving down kissing Gray's thighs, Natsu gently starts massaging, Gray's balls before licking the tip covered in precome. Gray was shaking hands moving to gently grip Natsu's hair encouraging him to take Gray deeper.  
Natsu started slow, taking in as much of Gray as he could before teasingly pulling back off. He continued his tortuous pace, only when Gray groaned in frustration did he relent pulling off looking up at Gray “Fuck my face darling” this time it was Gray's turn to moan out. Natsu wrapped his lips around Gray's cock gently squeezing his thighs. Gently rocking into Natsu's mouth, careful not to be too rough, Gray starts moving at a faster pace groaning at the heat enveloping his dick. It doesn't take long before he comes down Natsu's throat.  
Panting he pulls Natsu up for a kiss it's softer than the others, and then he's pulling Natsu to their bedroom, pushing to lay down on the bed. He rummages through the “fun drawer” getting a bottle of lube. “Get on your hands and knees for me beautiful”. Natsu turns red once again but does as he's told. He expects a cold finger to slowly open him up. But let's out a surprised gasp at the thick tongue slowly circling the tight ring of muscle, Gray is good with his tongue, drawing out the pleasure even more when he adds a single long finger, slowly working Natsu open, while whispering praises. It isn't long before Natsu has three fingers in him moaning for Gray pleading for his lover to make him come. Drawing his finger out, Gray quickly lubes himself up before pushing into Natsu.  
He sets a brutal pace, fucking into Natsu over and over again. But he doesn't let Ntsu come. Pulling out and moving Natsu so that he's laying on his back Gray quickly pushes back in. Grinding against Natsu's ass but making no move to speed up. “Beg for it sweetheart I love hearing what you want me to do to you” Gray sounds feral as he speaks, eyes nearly black from arousal.  
“Please, Gray please I need it I need you to wreck me” Natsu is nearly sobbing from how hard Gray fucks into him. He comes untouched moaning hard, blabbering about how good he feels.  
Pulling out Gray goes to get a washcloth. He cleans Natsu and himself as good as he can, before pulling Natsu under the covers. Peppering kisses all over Natsu's face.  
“I love you darling” Natsu mutters as he falls asleep. “I love you too sweetheart” Gray falls asleep listening to the gentle beat of Natsu's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
